The objective of this research is to study the mechanism of neurotransmitter release by identifying the polypeptides in various synaptosomal subfractions using two-dimensional polyacrylamide gels and peptide mapping, by crosslinking nearest-neighbor polypeptides in the subfractions aad identifying the nearest-neighbors and by identifying the topographical location of polypeptides in the subfractions using surface labeling reagents.